Getting revenge
by Neo Princess Mercury
Summary: What happens when you stick me in my room with just me and my computer? This!!! A little fic showing what happens when you put one angry senshi in a room with her worst enemy
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WARNING: Not for the faint of heart. Anyone pregnant, with a bad back, or with a sensitive heart should not participate in this ride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Guys! This is my third fic, but my best so far if you can understand it. It is a completely frivolous piece, but a lot of today's literature is frivolous, ne? lol. The actual Senshi are not in this, but it is based on Sailor Moon and does involve a new Senshi or two.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, on which this is based, but I DO own this story. All these people are based on real people. I own the story and the characters, but not the people behind the characters, kay?  
  
(None of the names have been changed, but that's just because I am lazy. lol)  
  
Here We go!!!  
  
Background: I (Kristen) am a sailor scout. I like Brad. Andrew is the boy I used to have a HUGE crush on for like eight months but he never really liked me back. You should get the rest easily. If not, tell me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
***NOTE: DeepVoice is no one in particular, just some deep voice coming from nowhere***  
  
HandMinion: So, what will your first act as a Sailor Senshi be?  
  
SailorGirl: My first act as a Senshi will be to.. BLAST BROOKE INTO SMITHERINES!!! ::pulls out her locket:: "AMYTHEST CRYSTAL POWER!" ::several blue and purple ribbons surround her, creating her fuku::  
  
HandMinion: Uh...  
  
SailorGirl: "NOW, BROOKE, YOU WILL BE BLASTED INTO THOUSANDS OF PIECES AND SCATTERED THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY!!!" :: reaches behind her and pulls a glowing white sword from null-space::  
  
HandMinion: *runs and hides, leaving her with the suddenly- materialized girl*  
  
SailorGirl: ::jumps up into the air and floats above them, smiling:: "ICE CRYSTAL SMASH!!" ::a stream of white light nears Brooke and knocks her to the floor::  
  
SailorGirl: ::holds the sword in front of her:: "Now do you still claim Brad's heart, knowing the power that I hold in my hand at this very moment, and that your fate lays in my hands??" ::looks down to see a nodding half-conscious girl:: "Oh really? This should show you not to mess with a sailor senshi's heart!" ::points sword at Brooke::  
  
(PresidentBoy enters)  
  
SailorGirl: *Gasps, dropping her sword* ANDREW!!!  
  
PresidentBoy: Uh. yea?  
  
SailorGirl: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???  
  
PresidentBoy: Uh.Kristen?  
  
SailorGirl: ::runs up to him and hugs him:: HI! I haven't seen you in a while!!  
  
PresidentBoy: ::half-heartedly hugs her back, not fully knowing what's happening:: Hi  
  
(BradsGrl gets up to run out)  
  
SailorGirl: ::realizes that her prey is about to escape:: OH NO, BROOKE!!! YOU'RE MINE!!!! ::teleports to right in front of Brooke:: You're not getting off THAT easy! ::smiles evilly and gives Brooke one final blow, rendering her only semi-conscious::  
  
(BradsGrl blacks out)  
  
(HandMinion returns from hiding)  
  
PresidentBoy: Kristen? What's happening, and where am I?  
  
SailorGirl: Oh! Andrew! ::runs to him and starts talking::  
  
HandMinion: *Whew* is it over? ::sees Brooke lying there:: KRISTEN!?!?!?!?!  
  
(Bbieber enters)  
  
Bbieber: hello?  
  
SailorGirl: ::doesn't notice and continues talking with Andrew::  
  
Bbieber: ::looks around and sees his girlfriend lying on the floor:: BROOKE!!! ::runs to her side::  
  
SailorGirl: ::hears screaming:: Wha-? BRAD! ::gasps::  
  
PresidentBoy: Who's Brad?  
  
Bbieber: What happened to my girlfriend???  
  
SailorGirl: Brad, what are you doing here?  
  
PresidentBoy: *completely clueless* Who's Brad?  
  
Bbieber: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GIRLFRIEND?  
  
SailorGirl: *seethes* your girlfriend? Now who would that be, Brad?  
  
PresidentBoy: WHO THE HELL IS BRAD??  
  
Bbieber: I AM BRAD, AND BROOKE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!! ::points behind him to her still body::  
  
SailorGirl: Oh! Her? Oh, she ran into the wall and blacked out. We thought it was best not to bother her  
  
HandMinion: *sweatdrop*  
  
Bbieber: She ran into a wall???  
  
PresidentBoy: She ran into a wall? I thought you-  
  
(PresidentBoy was gagged by SailorGirl)  
  
SailorGirl: ::releasing PresidentBoy:: Yea, I guess she was preoccupied.  
  
Bbieber: *confused* um.okay ::runs and cradles Brooke, tightly holding her close to him::  
  
SailorGirl: ::watches Brad and Brooke, trying to hold her temper::  
  
HandMinion: :: looks at Kristen's face turning beet red:: Uh-oh!  
  
PresidentBoy: Uh-oh? Why? ::looks at Kristen's face:: UH-OH!  
  
DeepVoice: TEN  
  
HandMinion: Oh man!  
  
DeepVoice: NINE  
  
PresidentBoy: Ack!  
  
DeepVoice: EIGHT  
  
HandMinion: Guys..  
  
DeepVoice: SEVEN  
  
HandMinion: We should get away!  
  
DeepVoice: SIX  
  
PresidentBoy: Yea, before it's too late!  
  
DeepVoice: FIVE  
  
SailorGirl: ::holds her hands above her head:: I call upon the power of Selenity.  
  
DeepVoice: FOUR  
  
Bbieber: ::realizes what is happening:: Oh crap  
  
DeepVoice: THREE!!!  
  
SailorGirl: BLACK HOLE..  
  
DeepVoice: TWO!!!  
  
HandMinion: RRRUUUNNN!!!!  
  
(All run to safety, Brad carrying Brooke)  
  
DeepVoice: ::suddenly calm:: One.  
  
SailorGirl: .ESCAPE!!!!! ::A huge black cloud starts to grow in front of them::  
  
HandMinion: *Gapes*  
  
(The black hole is now growing larger than the room)  
  
Bbieber: Holy Crap!  
  
PresidentBoy: ::stares in amazement:: Kristen is behind all this??  
  
HandMinion: Believe it or not, she has the power, and when she gets mad... Watch out!  
  
PresidentBoy: ::steps out into Kristen's view:: Kristen!  
  
SailorGirl: Andrew!!  
  
PresidentBoy: Kristen! Stop it!  
  
SailorGirl: NO!  
  
PresidentBoy: Kristen!  
  
SailorGirl: *sighs* BLACK HOLE. CLOSE! ::the hole immediately closes, revealing all the damage she has done::  
  
PresidentBoy: ::whispers to himself:: wow.. ::jumps up to Kristen and is suspended in the air::  
  
SailorGirl: What? How did you do that?  
  
HandMinion: How'd he do that?  
  
PresidentBoy: Nevermind that, Kristen ::smiles::  
  
Bbieber: *gapes* What's happening?  
  
HandMinion: ::looks at Brad:: I don't quite know.  
  
PresidentBoy: Kristen, look at me  
  
SailorGirl: Why?  
  
PresidentBoy: Just Do It ::grabs hold of her arms and watches as she automatically detransforms::  
  
SailorGirl: ::looks at him, confusion in her eyes:: What? Get off of me!!!  
  
PresidentBoy: Kristen, you know you still like me  
  
SailorGirl: No! I don- ::suddenly she is unable to move:: I can't move!  
  
PresidentBoy: ::Grins evilly::  
  
HandMinion: Let her go!!  
  
PresidentBoy: ::looks down at her, not releasing his grip at all:: No  
  
HandMinion: LET HER GO!!  
  
PresidentBoy: You think you are a threat to me? ::waves one of his hands and Jessica is thrown into the wall. Brad rushes to her::  
  
Bbieber: Jessica, are you okay?  
  
PresidentBoy: Of course she is, I'm not going to kill anybody. yet  
  
SailorGirl: *gasps* Andrew! What's wrong with you??  
  
PresidentBoy: Nothing! now look into my eyes!::unwillingly Kristen looks at him::  
  
(SailorGirl falls into some kind of trance)  
  
Bbieber: ::looks up:: Kristen!!  
  
PresidentBoy: Oh, finally decided to join us, did you?  
  
Bbieber: KRISTEN!! WAKE UP!! HE'S CONTROLLING YOU!!!  
  
(SailorGirl Stirs, but still stays in the trance)  
  
Bbieber: KRISTEN!!! PLEASE!!! WAKE UP! ANDREW IS CONTROLLING YOU!!  
  
SailorGirl: what? Brad? ::slowly opens her eyes:: Andrew!!  
  
PresidentBoy: Yes, my sweet?  
  
SailorGirl: :: a little surprised at his response:: Your sweet? Who are you trying to kid? For all I know, you could be trying to take over the world!!'  
  
PresidentBoy: Damn, you know. now I must kill you  
  
SailorGirl: ::tries to run but is held back by a strong arm:: Andrew, you tried to hypnotize me, and you expect me to stay with you?  
  
PresidentBoy: Yup ::hypnotizes her::  
  
SailorGirl: Those.blue.eyes. ::struggles to stay out of a trance::  
  
PresidentBoy: Come On Kristen, give in, you've liked me for a long time. Now I want you, and you're just going to throw it away?  
  
Bbieber: Kristen! Please, don't listen to him!  
  
SailorGirl: ::wiggles from his grasp:: What? Have you been controlling me all along?  
  
Bbieber: ::smiles::  
  
SailorGirl: AMETHYST CRYSTAL POWER! How dare you take advantage of me! In The name of all that is good, I will punish you!  
  
SailorGirl: BLACK HOLE ESCAPE!!!  
  
(PresidentBoy is now offline)  
  
Bbieber: Kristen, you did it!  
  
SailorGirl: I guess I did ::smiles as Brad comes up to her and begins talking to her::  
  
Bbieber: I better check up on Brooke  
  
SailorGirl: And Jessica! ::runs to her friend::  
  
SailorGirl: Jessica?  
  
HandMinion: Yes?  
  
SailorGirl: OH! Are you okay? How long have you been awake?  
  
HandMinion: Long enough to see you whip his butt ::chuckles::  
  
SailorGirl: ::blushes::  
  
(SailorGirl and HandMinion begin to walk out as paramedics arrive for Brooke)  
  
Bbieber: Kristen! Wait up!  
  
SailorGirl: ::turns around:: okay  
  
Bbieber: ::runs to Kristen:: Why didn't you tell me before?  
  
SailorGirl: ::smiles half-heartedly::  
  
HandMinion: ::rolls her eyes::  
  
(Paramedics rush out to their truck to get supplies)  
  
SailorGirl: Oh! I forgot something! ::rushes inside, grinning evilly once she is beyond sight::  
  
SailorGirl: ::looks at Brooke:: Oh, You thought you got off the hook, didn't you? Well, you didn't. ::holds up her locket:: AMETHYST CRYSTAL POWER! ::a bright light fills the room and when it dies down, Brooke is no where in sight::  
  
HandMinion: ::sticks her head in the door:: Hey Kristen, ya coming?  
  
SailorGirl: ::smiles:: Yea  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Epilogue ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bbieber: Hey, didn't I have a girlfriend?  
  
HandMinion: Now that you mention it, I think you did. What happened?  
  
Bbieber: I don't know. that's weird  
  
HandMinion: Wasn't she like six foot five with purple skin?  
  
Bbieber: What??  
  
HandMinion: Kristen, are we going insane or did he really have a girlfriend?  
  
SailorGirl: ::smiles:: He never had a girlfriend, especially one with purple skin!  
  
(HandMinion, Bbieber, and SailorGirl all offline)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooo.. what did you think? Review Please! *gets down on knees* Please!!!  
  
FLAME NOT ALLOWED. If you wanna flame me, email me at roseprincess567@hotmail.com, but flames will be most unappreciated.  
  
P.S. If you know who I am and tell who I like .. You will pay. ^_~ 


	2. My Plea for help

Hey Guys, this story is a one chapter fic, but please help me out. I need someone to think of names for new sailor scouts. Don't worry, the original will still be there, but I want new ones. I just can't think of half decent names!!! (Sailor names, not normal names)  
  
Please, if you can help me, email me at Roseprincess567@aol.com with your ideas. If you'd like, if I use your ideas, you may customize your own Sailor scout to be in my story!!!  
  
Please help me!!! I would really appreciate it!! Thanx ahead of time!!!  
  
~*~ Kristen, aka NeoPrincessMercury~*~ 


	3. Please Help me!!!

Hello Minna! I would just like to beg everyone to help me think of sailor names for my new scouts. I really need them!!! thanks in advance!  
  
Please help,  
  
~*~NeoPrincessMercury~*~ 


End file.
